Propiedad
by Kurokocchin
Summary: una noche en la base vongola mientras unos entrenen otros... advertencias algo de lime -//-


uɴɵʜɑɴɑ vɵɴɢɵɭɑ ɭɪ ʙʀɪʈɑɴɩɑ

Propiedad...

Hana: HIIIII de nuevo racias por las criticas en el tro fic me an ayudado mucho owo y por eso traigo otro fic 1886 a como amo esta pareja

Grimm: u_ú

Disclaimer: KHR!! No me pertenece buaa TT_TT es de Akira amano sensei *O*

La base Vongola estaba en silencio todos habia terminado de cenar asi que se disponía a ir cada quien a sus habitaciones Haru, Kyoko y Bianchi habia decidido tomar un baño

Lambo por su parte le gustaba estar con ella jugar pero esa vez se habia pasado se habia llevado la ropa de Haru ella estaba muy molesta por que Lambo-chan se llevo su ropa por suerte la base vongola estaba en silencio se imagino que todos iban a estar en sus habitaciones asi k decicio salir solo con una toalla cubriendole su delgado cuerpo.

Queria llegar a la habitacion que compartia con Kyoko-chan y asi poder ponerse su pijama y que nadie la viera asi seria muy vergonzoso

******

Kusakabe revisaba las camaras de la base Hibari simplemente estaba tomando algo de te, pero algo llamo la tencion del Prefecto

-Kusakabe- menciono no quiero que ningún herbívoro salga de sus habitaciones

- si Kyo-san - Kusakabe sabia que contradecir a su jefe resultaria en un golpe en el asi que simplemente se dedico a cerrar las puertas de cada habitacion

***

Haru estaba bastante lejos de su habitacion

- Mou Lambo-chan me las pagara por esconder mi ropa -pensaba a si misma con un mofin de enojo - me perdi ahora que veo esto es

-Que haces aqui

una fria voz la saco de sus pensamientos

-Hi Hibari-san

-hize una pregunta - recalco el prefecto

-bueno lo que pasa es que yo estaba tomando un baño pero lambo-chan se llevo mi ropa - decia lo menos roja posible

- wao - utilizo su sarcasmo - linda toalla.

Y ahora si el rostro de Haru paso por mil tonalidades de rojo.

-hahi Hi Hibari-san no debe mirar no es de caballeros ver a una dama asi - Haru bajo la cabeza sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo cosa que la hacia mas adorable segun a la vista de Hibari.

Seguia con la cabeza gacha se dio cuenta cuando Hibari estaba enfrente de ella

-hahi Hi Hibaari-sanque hace? - inocentemente pregunto

-algo que e querisohacer desde hace 5 años- decia mientras sus labios rosaban los labios rosas de Haru, esta por su parte no se resistio dejo que Hibari la besara sus labios se sentiantan suaves la tomo de la cintura la atrajo hacia el, ella por su parte habia enredado sus brazos alrededor del cuello del prefecto la pego a la pared ella enrollo sus piernas en la cinturade el ,el beso mas se profundizaba Hibari tenia el control y queria aprenderse cada espacio de aquella pequeña cavidad se separarn por la falta de aire Haru inclino un poco su cabeza hacia atras cosa que Hibari aprovecho para morder algo de su delicada y tersa piel haru tenia suspiros las manos de hibari viajaron hasta el nudo de la toalla Haru. Esta no se asusto estaba tan entrada en el placer que el mayor le brindaba cuando sientio frio la toalla habia caido y ahí estaba desnuda frente Hibari Kyoya aquel guardia 10 años mayor que ella, se sonrojo. Hibari sonrio burlona mente aquel cuerpo de niña de 15 se parecia mucho a la Haru de aquella epoca bello delgado delicado tallado por los mismísimos dioses mas sin embargo ahora lo tenia desudo a su merced sin estupidos herbivoros a lado que le prohibieran hacer lo que en este momento hacia

-lindo – dijo Haru se sonrojo mas

-Hi hibari-san-

Kyoya llamame Kyoya - le murmuro a su oido cosa que estremecio a la joven miura se volviero a besar el guardian de la nube aprovecho para abrirse la yutaka (OMG k pervert soiD//:) aque cuerpo perfeto se aclopo perfectamente al cuerpo de la joven y entro en el cuerpo virgen de Haru.

Ella ahogo el gemido de dolor sus lagrimas salia de sus orbes cafes dolia y dolia bastante era la primera vez que hacia eso y sentia que se partia en dos.

Kyoya por su parte besaba sus parpados y las lagrimas que salia de estos. Cuando sintio que se acostumbro sus estocadas se volvieron mas profundas mas placenteras Hibari sentia que aquellas paredes se acoplaban perfecto a su longitud gritos placer lujuria todo combinado en algo raro no se sabia si era amor pero se sentia tan bien.

Ella llego al climax pego un grito, Hibaripor su parte de un gruñido termino dentro de ella estaban cansados la beso este beso fue tirno y lijero estabatan cansada el cuerpo de el se sentia tan calido que se quedo dormida el la tomo y la llevo a su habitacion la acosto con delicadeza en su cama y la cobijo se arreglo la yutaka y le dio la orden a Kusakabede desbloquear las puertas y volvio a la cama con ella se acosto junto a ella y rodeo sucintura en un abrazo.

A la mañana siguiente se desperto ella primero y sintio unbrazo alrededor de su cintura se sonrojo recordando lo que hizo con aquel sadico carnivoro.

***

-Haru-chan donde estabas anoche - pregunto Kyoko, Haru estaba en sus ensoñaciones como no respondio Kyoko no pofundizo el tema mas simplemtne vio el chupete en el cuello de esta ahí estab claro Haru Miura pertenecia a Hibari Kyoya y cuidado de aquel que la tocara orque hiba ser mordido hasta la muerte

- se esconde detrás de Grimm-

Hana crees que halla gustado

Grimm: ni me interesa ¬¬

Hana: OMG fic pervert D: desde cuando teniala idea -//- criticas comentarios amenzas de uerte e//e todo acepto bueno los tomatzos contra Grimm xD

Grimm: Idiota ò-o


End file.
